A Thanksgiving Tale
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: Thanksgiving with a confused Jason, a hysterical Shane, a Bitchy Mitchie, and two pregnant people? Could thankgiving be any funnier. Shason, Nitchie. Rated T for sexual humor, some cursing and the weirdness.


A/N** This is (most likelly) my last update for atleast a week. I am going to Tennesee soon because thats where my mom's family lives- Rural Tennesee, so I won't have internet access unless I use my Grandmother and Grandfathers computer. This is based off my family. Minus the slash. and the m-preg.**

* * *

"Can we have pie yet?" Jason asked Shane. The older boy was sitting on a barstool and watching as Shane and Mitchie argued over the correct way to cook a turkey. Mitchie had stormed off and now Shane was attempting to cook the turkey

"No, babe. Sorry" Shane said

"Why not" Jason moaned.

"Because. The pies aren't baked yet and we have to eat Turkey first." Shane explained, turning on the oven. He came and joined Jason at the counter. "I love you" he said, wrapping an arm around Jason. "How's the little one?" Shane asked, rubbing Jason's stomach.

"Right Now? Hungry and wanting pie" Jason said.

Shane laughed "Wish I could help" he said "But Mitchie and Tess will have my head if I give you pie. Mitchie's been pissy since she got pregnant." he said "I don't envy Nate." he said happily. "I'm glad you aren't pissy, or bitchy." Shane added. "HeHe, Bitchie Mitchie" he giggled, walking off, going to find Brown to tell him his realization.

Jason layed his head on the counter. He heard Shane excitedly telling Brown what Mitchie's name rhymed with and then Shane yelp "ow Mitchie stop it!" Jason looked up and baegan laughing. Mitchie had straddled Shane and was hitting Shane with a turkey baster and pillow.

"Mitch, don't kill my husband please" Jason said, "I need him"

"Oh, I won't kill him. I'll just rough him up a bit" Mitchie said, hitting Shane with the pillow again. Jason grinned.

"I do that all the time. In bed"

Mitchie jumped off of Shane and Brown made a gagging noise. Shane stood up and walked over to Jason, busting a gut. "In bed. You, Mr. Adeson, do not know how good you are" he gasped out, holding his stomache. "That was brilliant. Did you see Mitchie's face?"

Jason shook his head. "No. I didn't" he said as Nate dashed in.

"What's going on? Why is Shane rolling around on the floor?"

"Jason just informed Mitchie that he roughs me up in bed. All the time" Shane explained.

Nate blushed "I didn't need to know that."

Jason shook his head "I really don't get it" he said, as his sister Lucy walked in.

"Did he just talk about roughing Shane up in bed? He says that any time I hit Shane" Lucy said. "He doesn't get whats so perverse about that." She explained, "Yay! here comes Aunt Lena with the pies!"

"I thought we were baking the pies, Luce" Shane said, leaning against a wall, chest heaving from his laugh attack. "And seriously, Jason, that never gets old"

"Neither does sleeping with you"

Mitchie gagged. "Thanks Jason"

"What. I'm not doing anything!" Jason shouted, storming out of the room. Shane and Brown began laughing again.

* * *

"So, Jason, what are you thankful for?" Nate asked as he gave his son Luke some mashed potatoes.

"Well.." Jason began, snaking a hand underneath the table to join hands with Shane. "I'm thankful for Shane. Before I had Shane, people tended to be mean to me. Now, when the guys at the studio start taunting me, Shane helps me. Plus, at night, when it gets cold, Shane keeps me warm. And he built me a birdhouse, but he also confuses me." Jason added the last sentence as an afterthought. The whole table busted out laughing.

"See what I mean! I don't get whats so funny!" Jason shouted. When no one responded, he slammed his head down into his plate. Potatoes, Cranberry sauce and green bean casserole flew everywhere.

* * *

Shane was sitting in the living room, talking to Emily, one of Jason's neice's, when he heard a clatter in the kitchen and Jason come running in, holding a tuperwear.

"Look what I found!" Jason annouced. "Pie"

Shane laughed. 'What kind of pie?"

"Uh- Uh Pecan" Jason said after trying some. "It's good" he informed Shane.

"Jason Kevin Adeson!" Mitchie shouted. "Where is the pecan pie"

Jason swallowed another bite. "Uh Oh"

Mitchie stormed in "Jason!" she screached. "That pie was for everyone!"

"Well, I only had a bite"

* * *

At the actual desert time, Shane found Jason sitting on The Futon with a pie crust and whipped cream. "Sheesh, Jase, is there any pie with your whipped cream?"

"Nope. And I plan to keep it that way" Jason said, happily.

"Jason. You are insane" Shane said, taking a seat.

* * *

"So, babe, did you have a good Thanksgiving?" Shane asked as he slid into bed next to Jason. He pulled the covers up and put a hand onto Jason's swollen belly. He then turned his attention to Jason and waited for the answer.

"Yeah, I guess. The turkey was good, and the pie was good. It hurt when Mitchie hit me with her spatula" Jason said "And I was confused. BUT I FOUND PIE"

Shane laughed "Yes you did. You wanna know what I'm thankful for?"

"What?"

"I am thankful for you. With out you, their would be no Connect Three. I wouldn't be a daddy, and I wouldn't have somebody to love"

"GROUP HUG!" Jason shouted. Across the hall, Mitchie sat up in bed.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY?" She shouted.

Jason could hear Nate almost screaming in laughter. Then the screams turned to pain. "Something tells me we should go help him" Jason said. "But I don't want to"

"Neither do I."

"GUYS HELP ME!"

"Tough luck Natey!" Shane shouted back.

After a few minutes, Nate shouted back "Love hurts"

.

* * *

A/N: Soooooo, what do you think? Please review. Happy last day of exams to all my austrailian readers (at least, Nicole said you ended today)


End file.
